An Unexpected Tail
by nijijin
Summary: RLSS NLDMHP Light Slash After the war unexpected things happen to Severus.


Title: An Unexpected Tail

Author: Nijijin

Rating: M

Pairing: RL/SS, NL/DM/HP implied

Prequel: To A Second Tail

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me…but aren't they so much fun to borrow?

Archive: Sure

Feedback: Just don't hurt me.

Spoilers: Mmmmm…not really…just post war speculation.

Notes: During and since the war a lot of unexpected things have happened to Severus.

"Do you realize how old we'll be when the next hoard of Weasleys descends upon Hogwarts like a muggle plague of locusts?" Severus quipped, a tinge of false horror lacing his voice.

Hagrid snorted before replying. He too noticed several paired-off redheads scattered throughout the Great Hall.

"Oh aye, rather a sobering thought, that."

"Och…all that red, makes my eye hurt," shuddered Alastor before knocking back a bit more of his scotch.

Severus glanced over at his unlikely companions…friends actually. With a knowing smirk, they offered each other a silent congratulatory toast. Though never ones to admit it, they were glad to see so many fighters for the Light survive the war. It was rather unexpected.

By now, he should be used to these bewildering occurrences, but Severus seemed to be blind-sighted every time. More than a little unnerving, was the fact that these surprising events hadn't turned out to be so bad.

Take Hagrid and Alastor…who would have thought that these once adamant detractors of the Potions Master, would in the end, become his greatest supporters. Slowly but surely, during the war, they had come to trust and depend on each other. Perhaps their age and experience provided common ground. They really didn't know or care why, they simply were grateful for the camaraderie they shared. After the war, the half-giant and Auror were some of the first to speak on Severus' behalf at the Death Eater Trials. To this day, there remains an abiding affection between these three.

The Trials were another mystifying time in Severus' life. He knew, of course, his loyalties would be questioned. His activities during the war were secret after all. What he hadn't expected was the outpouring of defense and indignation on his behalf. Of course, Albus and Minerva would offer testimony and possibly Remus, but never did he expect Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, Alastor, or any of the rest of the Order to step forward.

Most shocking of all, were his students. Imagine, Neville Longbottom becoming such a leader in civil disobedience…organizing rallies and protests in front of the Ministry. Hundreds of students from all the Houses participated with enthusiasm and conviction. Severus would always recall with pride how the once stuttering and clumsy boy spoke so eloquently in favor of 'Professor Snape returning to Hogwarts where he belonged'. It helped Severus push aside the image of a bloodied and near dead Neville cradled in his arms during the final battle.

A familiar snerk and boisterous laughter brought the Potions Master's attention back to the reception. He shook his head at the still unbelievable sight of a smiling Draco Malfoy bouncing around a giggling Harry Potter…the destroyers of You-Know-Who.

Shattering grieve was etched deeply into their faces when the Slytherin and Gryffindor, wrapped themselves around each other, aimed their wands at Voldermort and chanted 'Avada Kedavra' as one. Vengeance for hurting Neville sent Tom Riddle to his final oblivion. The Dark Lord was once again bested by love and devotion that day.

"I can't believe we're letting those three lose on the world."

Hagrid's teasing comment once again brought Severus back to the here and now.

"I can't believe we're letting Draco and Harry lose on Neville," retorted Alastor.

The mischievous pair of 7th Years had begun stalking closer to where Neville was seated peacefully conversing with Remus.

"Mmmm…I have every confidence in Mr. Longbottom's ability to beat Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter about the head with a blunt object when necessary. He has, in fact, become quite adept at making those two idiots behave."

As if to justify Severus' faith, Neville whipped his head around to glare at Draco and Harry. The two froze in their tracks for a moment before grinning sheepishly at the suspicious young man.

"Need I say more?"

Hagrid and Alastor snickered.

Harry loped over to the chair next to his dorm mate, plopped down and gave a playful nudge. Draco draped himself over the back of Remus' chair, hand automatically searching the hidden breast pocket of the werewolf's dress robes. With a triumphant grin, Draco snatched up the special Honeyduke's chocolates kept there just for him.

These boys, young men rather, had come a long way indeed. During the war, Severus had ample opportunity to observe their interactions. It really wasn't a surprise that Neville, Draco and Harry seemed to gravitate to each other. Lonely, misunderstood lives tend to find common ground together after all. Anger, resentfulness, and jealousy gradually gave way as each awkwardly found his place around the other. Watching their bond grow stronger by the moment was one of the few pleasures enjoyed during that dark time.

Harry always flinging them head long into some predicament, Draco managing to get them out of it and Neville keeping the other two from killing each other. Later, after the fall of Voldemort, after the near loss of Neville and Remus, it was only natural that friendship slip seamlessly into something more.

Directly after the final battle, none was more surprised than Severus when Draco and Harry looked to him for support and direction. Molly and Arthur, even Tonks, would have been a better choice as surrogate parents. But when they stood in stunned shock between Neville and Remus' hospital beds, their tears were cried into the folds of Severus' robe. It was his hands that gripped Draco and Harry's shoulders and determinedly told them to get busy helping with the injured still filing in. It was his soft voice that carefully gave them instructions on preparing the healing potions, salves, and tisanes needed to mend broken friends. It was his understanding ear that listened to frustrated, helpless rants when Neville or Remus suffered another setback. It was his calm assistance they sought when wounded student and werewolf were finally deemed well enough to be released to Madame Pomfrey's care. It was his pleased smile they saw when Neville shakily crossed the length of the ward for the first time, falling into his waiting arms. Severus finally had a full measure of freely given family devotion and acceptance, yet another astonishing treasure.

He watched his sons one by one give Remus an affectionate hug before heading off to find Ron and Hermione most likely. The werewolf smiled cheerfully after them but then the façade slipped as he sadly glanced down at hands folded neatly in his lap. Abruptly Remus stood up rolled his shoulders back, pasted a smile on his face and stepped to where Albus was chatting with Bill and Percy.

Severus frowned when he caught Lupin's lost expression. For weeks now, he seemed to find his co-worker entertaining this darker mood. It was something to note with alarm, as it was only recently that Remus had returned to some semblance of good health and contentment.

"Muggles call it Empty Nest Syndrome, ya know."

Alastor and Severus looked up at Hagrid as though he'd gone round the bend.

"Rubeus, how very domestic housewife of you," teased Alastor.

"Acch…I raise magical creatures after all. Remus there, I've seen that same behavior when growing young ones leave their mother."

"Remus is hardly a mother. He's a warrior, a fighter. He's Dumbledore's right hand wizard and led us to soundly defeat the Dark Lord."

"Moody, you don't know a thing. Remus has been Neville, Draco and Harry's parent just as much as Severus here. His children are going out into the world and leaving him behind. On top of that, the research project and book that Severus and he devoted so much time to is now finished. Not much call to spend a great deal of time together anymore, is there?"

"Hmmmm…left behind again, so to speak?"

"Aye, Alastor. Once again, a great many important people are slipping away. More time to dwell on the sad past and worry about an emptier, lonelier future. I'd imagine it to be all rather frightening."

During the war, Lupin was the undisputed Commander of all the forces that fought for the Light. The Dark Lord was not prepared for the type of warfare the seemingly meek and unassuming man was capable of fighting. Lupin built more than just a military force, he built a wolf pack that would endlessly and ruthlessly rundown its prey. They did not fight a defensive war. They did not wait for death to come find them. Lupin used every means possible to aggressively attack the Death Eaters whenever possible. A vast Wizard and Muggle spy network, sabotage, well planned assaults on Death Eater strongholds, even highly visible assassinations, all served to chip away at You-Know-Who's control, causing chaos among his followers.

It was his leadership and brilliant strategies that got Draco and Harry close enough to destroy Voldemort, kept the death toll to a minimum and ultimately won the war. Lupin had little time to worry about his personal life back then.

After the war and recuperation, Remus found focus and fulfillment in providing a stable life for Harry, as well as, Neville and Draco. It was likely a relief, to once again have no time to scrutinize his lack of a personal life. Then unknowingly, Severus offered several opportunities to keep his old classmate's mind even more occupied.

It was rather ironic, that when the Headmaster finally offered the Potions Master an opportunity to teach DADA, he turned it down. Severus, like many others, was in favor of waiting for Lupin to be able to return to the post. It was obvious to Severus that the injured war hero was indeed better qualified.

It was also rather ironic that in all the years of wanting an Order of Merlin, Severus now had several. They were all awarded to him while working with Lupin. The first Order of Merlin (First Class) was presented for serving as 2nd in Command of the Fighting Force Against The Dark Lord. Remus had submitted his name for the coveted commendation. Just as it did with Neville, Draco and Harry, that perilous time brought about the lasting friendship that should have been theirs more than twenty years ago.

His second Order of Merlin (Medal of Honor) was for Professor Severus S. Snape's and Professor Remus J. Lupin's "Definitive Research Into The Anatomy and Physiology Of Werewolves; The Anthropological Mores Of Werewolves As Individuals and In Wizard Society; and An Overview Of Recent Developments In The Chemical Restructuring Of The Wolfsbane Potion." The tome was rather dry, but finally unerringly accurate.

It was the third Order of Merlin (Merit In Literature – Non Fiction) that Severus was the most pleased with. "A Wizard and His Werewolf – An Unexpected Tail" (Remus absolutely hated the title) by Severus Snape was a compilation of journal entries written while observing Remus in wolf form. Though not appropriate for the scientific work, the excerpts were still quite compelling. The book chronicled the more humorous, poignant and surprising moments of Severus' time with Moony.

How ironic indeed, that Remus J. Lupin and Severus S. Snape ruled so much of each other's lives. And to Severus' utter dismay, after tonight's matriculation reception, much of their time spent together would be over.

"There's something you can do, Severus."

"Rubeus, should I be worried that Alastor, of all wizards, is offering advice?"

"Hmmpf, I do know a thing or two about life."

"Yes, constant vigilance, quite." Severus smirked.

"Och…stop you git. Do you want to hear my suggestion or not?"

"By all means, proceed."

"You need to keep Remus busy. Get him involved in another venture. Nothing frivolous or empty, mind, but something meaningful and fulfilling. Make it something that's going to keep his focus for quite some time, certainly longer than a year. The, err, subject matter should be something pleasurable."

When Severus and Hagrid gawped at him, Alastor simply shrugged.

"Have you been watching those muggle talk shows again?"

"No, no, I believe Alastor maybe on to something."

Hagrid and Moody gave each other a knowing look. The three caught Remus' subtle movements towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Then with a quick side step out into the corridor, he was gone.

"Go on Severus, go after him!" Hagrid gave a gentle shove at the Potions Master's back.

"But…"

"You'll think of something before you catch up to him, hurry up man!"

The half-giant and Auror suddenly found the old looming Snape standing before them. Eyebrow quirked, smirk firmly in place, the former Death Eater spoke in his most menacing tone.

"I know perfectly well what you two have been attempting. No doubt with the assistance of some rather obnoxious students and a meddling Headmaster. How fortunate then, that I had already decided to convince Lupin to embark on another research project."

"Another research project! Are you daft! That's not what we meant, Snape!"

Severus ignored the outburst, "Yes, I thought an extensive study of werewolf mating habits would be appropriate and enlightening. It would likely take a lifetime to complete, do you not agree?"

"Oh…"

"Well…"

"I take it, I have your approval? Will you advise Albus and the boys of my intentions? No doubt they are waiting with baited breath."

"I'll tell you whose waiting you bloody bastard," Alastor turned a flustered Severus towards the door, "Go. Get. Him."

He stepped briskly to the exit. Briefly turning, he offered his friends, his boys and his mentor, now also watching, a bright grin before slipping out after the werewolf. It was most unexpected.

Next Story – A Second Tail


End file.
